Cold, Cold Heart
by Malzy-Moo
Summary: In an attempt to regain his trust within the Ministry of Magic, Lucius Malfoy applies to house an exchange student, Lily Longbottom. Draco becomes infatuated with her, and upon arriving at Hogwarts he discovers just how much he is willing to sacrifice for
1. The Intriguing Exchange Student

Cold, Cold Heart.  
  
{Just a friendly reminder, Harry Potter and his magical friends and surroundings belong to the goddess J.K. Rowling, and everyone else who has been lucky enough to get their hands on a precious piece of Mr. Potter. I pose as no threat to any of them. I write this Fan Fiction simply because I love the Harry Potter series, and have a love for writing as well.  
  
Also, as you will notice I have invented a character in this story, and she is ALL mine. Lily Longbottom is my character, I created her, and therefore if I discover that you've stolen any of my original ideas, I'll personally hunt you down and make you pay. =)  
  
On a lighter note, this Fiction is rated R for strong sexual content (A few more chapters in), adult language, sexual references, and just . . . Well, I think that's about it. Now, enjoy the show!}  
  
Chapter One: The Intriguing Exchange Student.  
  
"Narcissa, I have returned . . . Exchange student in possession."  
  
A cold voice belonging to Lucius Malfoy echoed from the entrance hall, sending chills down Draco's spine. He looked up from his untouched scrambled eggs, glancing over to his Mother, whom was currently skimming the morning's addition of the Daily Prophet. Before she was able to put it down, her husband came casually strolling into the kitchen, with a brunette girl near Draco's age closely behind him.  
  
"This, is Lily Longbottom . . ." Lucius drawled out, "From France. Cousin of your schoolmate, Draco . . . Beeville, is it?"  
  
"Neville." The slim girl corrected calmly, her green eyes skimming the room with curiosity.  
  
Mr. Malfoy hesitated, "Whatever, he is her cousin." He snickered, still speaking to his son, though not making any effort for eye contact.  
  
Draco simply stared; he was still taken aback by his Father's actions. After his escape from the unprotected Azkaban one year previously, he had been attempting constantly to regain his respect within the Ministry of Magic. So far, he had not succeeded, and now he had gone and applied for an exchange student, a Longbottom, at that. Had his Father gone mad?  
  
"DRACO!" Roared his Father, invading his thoughts. "God Damnit! Are you deaf, child? I asked you to escort Miss Longbottom to her quarters . . . NOW" He barked, storming out of the kitchen, his wife striding out, rather apprehensively as well.  
  
"Y-Yes, Father." He managed to get out. His gray eyes diverted onto the girl standing by the door, who was looking bewildered at the recent occurrences. Draco stood from the table, walking over to her, glaring. "Come on," He growled, shoving the door open, and heading out towards the staircase. As he quickly climbed to the correct level of the Malfoy manor, he could hear the clicking of Lily's heals tapping on the steps, while she followed his lead.  
  
***  
  
"Draco?" She questioned, somewhat breathlessly, once they had reached the top of the third floor. He whipped around impatiently, discovering that their noses were nearly touching; so close that her warm breath was tickling his cheeks gently. "Yes, Lily?" He spoke through gritted teeth, trying to stay calm. He despised the fact that such an individual as a Longbottom was going to be residing in his home for the remainder of his summer. He noticed her eyes go wide; they were beautiful. An amazing emerald green, dotted with an occasional speckle of gold. What are you thinking? He mentally slapped himself, he should NOT be thinking of her in that manner.  
  
Lily took a few steps back, she found Draco to be quite intimidating. "I was only wondering if we have reached my chambers yet?" Her voice wavered, as she gnawed on her lower lip nervously. She had had no intentions of upsetting him, but however cautious she was attempting to be; he seemed on edge.  
  
Inhaling deeply, the silver haired boy nodded, "Indeed. We have arrived, oh and how wonderful-You're on the same level as me." He said sarcastically, pointing to the wooden door nearest them, directing Lily to enter.  
  
She rolled her eyes, deciding that it would probably be best to follow her given instructions. Quickly, she went over to the door, pulled it open, and grinned at the sight before her. It was a magnificent room, decorated in green and silver, with a large four-poster bed, a crackling fire, and a few black leather armchairs. Sunlight was streaming gracefully onto the shiny floor, giving the bedroom a bright, dusty haze. When a tap was gently placed upon her shoulder, Lily shuddered, realizing instantly that it was only Draco. She had been so drawn to the new area; she had completely forgotten his presence.  
  
"Hmm?" She muttered, tearing her eyes away from the wonderful scene. Before he could speak, she began, "Well, Draco would you care to help me unpack?" Again, before he could reply, she was ushering him into the room.  
  
Grumbling under his breath, he wandered into the space, which he normally knew as the guest quarters. Draco shoved his hands into his robe pockets, feeling very awkward. "Uh - What can I do?" He questioned, praying that she would allow him to leave. But if his Father caught wind of him treating Lily with anything but flawless manners, he would surely never hear the end of it.  
  
The tanned girl turned, and flashed a grin. "Open that trunk, and begin setting out my pictures onto the fireplace mantel . . . Than, if you don't mind too terribly - Start placing my robes into the wardrobe, over there." She said, pointing to the correct places in which she wanted her possessions.  
  
Draco soon discovered many valuable facts about Miss Lily Longbottom, and found that even if he disliked speaking with her, that he could . . . and felt somewhat comfortable. Nothing he'd call a friendship, actually, he would never refer to it as that. Though, she wasn't nearly as dreadful as Neville, she was still a Longbottom. You must remember that, he thought silently, as he headed towards his chambers to retire for the evening.  
  
{All right, I know that it wasn't anything special but it's only the first chapter, and I had to lay everything down. Now, I can build upon it. Anyone sense where this is going? Heh, Well I still have a lot of work to do, I have many good ideas . . . it seems my muse is acting kindly tonight. =) Oh! I would really appreciate your suggestions, etc.this is my first Fic, and I just don't know how I am doing. Anyhoot-The next chapter should be up later tonight, or tomorrow evening. Things will start to get better, but no rated R-ness until a few more chapters! I'm sorry; you're probably going to be skipping ahead for it, but ehh I beg you, don't! Well, I am off, ttfn!} 


	2. Creating a Bond

Cold, Cold Heart Chapter two: Creating a Bond.  
  
Over the next week, Draco found himself often thinking about his new houseguest, Lily Longbottom. It was strange, never before had he thought about the opposite sex in such a way; usually it was a matter of just sex itself. But with her, it was very different. He wanted to talk to her, to know everything about her. Certainly, he was interested in her body as well, but he wanted to become familiar with her mental qualities before her physical ones. He sighed, and resettled himself in the tangle of quilts upon his bed, staring up to the dark ceiling. His ears perked up slightly at the sound of voices, apparently drifting upstairs through the vents.  
  
"Lucius . . . I can't say I completely understand why you offered to house this particular girl?" Came the hushed voice of his Mother, Narcissa.  
  
"Narcissa, dear, I've told you before," Replied Lucius calmly, "It was under the strict orders of our Lord . . . He expects on us to lure her into the dark side, and use her as bait to persuade others to join our forces."  
  
An irritated huffing echoed through the vent, "Yes, I know . . ." Spoke his Mother, "But, why her?"  
  
"The Dark Lord has his reasons." Her husband snapped back, and the couple grew silent.  
  
Smirking, Draco thought the idea to be complete rubbish. There was no way the Lily he was acquainted with would ever become Voldemort's lackey . . . Right?  
  
***  
  
"Draco . . . Draco?" A soft voice rang through his ears, invading his senses. Slowly, his stormy eyes opened, to reveal the brunette goddess bending over towards him, peering back with curiosity.  
  
"What is it?" He said, while getting out of bed, and striding over to his wardrobe.  
  
Lily sat on the edge of his bed, fully clothed, appearing as if she'd been up awhile. "Your parents are taking us into Diagon Alley today, to get our supplies. They asked me to come and wake you," He voice trailed, in unison with her stare, as she began to look around the room from her seated location.  
  
Draco turned to look at her, while pulling off his shirt to exchange with a fresh one. He enjoyed the sight of her sitting on his bed, her breasts heaving from within her snug fitting robes. Licking his lips slightly, he diverted his eyes when she peered over his way; he grabbed a casual black robe, beginning to head out the door.  
  
***  
  
There wasn't very much required for seventh years to purchase, with the exception of a few books, and a NEWTs preparation guide. Draco found it to be quite soothing to get away from the house, and spending an entire day with Lily had its plus side as well.  
  
"Where shall we go now?" Lily asked him after they'd finished shopping for their school necessities. Mr. And Mrs. Malfoy had left the two, and gone into Knockturn Alley, to pick up some 'important utensils' as Lucius had stated. Exhaling, she released a smile, and looked over to Draco, "Well?"  
  
Draco had been in deep thought, mainly about the return to Hogwarts. It was only a matter of days until they made the lengthy journey to the magical school; he knew that Lily would attract quite a bit of attention, and he wanted to make it perfectly clear to everyone that she was his property. Staring at the ground, he barely heard her most recent comment, "What? Oh - I don't care. There's an Ice-Cream Parlor further down the alley, if you're hungry."  
  
She rose a slender eyebrow in his direction, nodding. "Mmm . . . That sounds good."  
  
He attempted to reply, but only produced a faint grunting noise. 'Mmm', the marvelous sound she just produced had nearly been the death of him. How he longed to have her moan such simplicities for him, the thoughts of giving her pleasure were unbearable . . . he wanted to be the only one to make her have such reactions. Draco found it impossible to believe that only a week previously he had thought she was a nuisance. Feeling rather feeble, he walked with her towards the Shoppe, completely silent.  
  
Once they had ordered, the two took a seat at a shaded table outside, licking their ice cream's vigorously against the late summer warmth.  
  
Draco peered over at Lily from across the table, becoming mesmerized with her tongue that was gently caressing her strawberry cone. With every stroke, he was sinking further into the deep pit of infatuation. A cool sensation was slowly creeping across his hand now, but he was totally oblivious. It was not until an amused expression spread across Lily's face, when he finally noticed its source. His chocolate cone had melted all over his left hand, and was now oozing onto the table. Sighing, he took out his wand, muttering a quick clean up charm, causing the chocolate mess to vanish.  
  
Giggles were erupting from Lily, whom was quite red in the face. Pink droplets were beginning to appear around her perfect lips, as her own ice cream melted. Unable to tend to it any longer, she tossed the remainder of her cone into the waste bin, still giggling.  
  
"That's funny, is it?" Draco asked, smirking. Lily nodded.  
  
He could take it no longer. "Well, what about this?" He spoke, leaning across the table towards her, their lips connecting. His tongue grazed her lower lip, gaining entry into her mouth. He massaged his tongue with hers hungrily, tasting strawberry, but quickly found the need for oxygen and pulled away. That was way more than he had expected.  
  
Lily's green eyes went wide, "Hysterical . . ." She replied breathlessly.  
  
Draco found himself grinning; clearly she would be recognized as his after- all. 


	3. During the Storm

Chapter Three: During the storm  
  
Authors Notes:  
  
Aero0617: Hah, thanks for the idea about Lily. I had been debating on whether to do something like that or not previously, but hearing it from another person made it sound like the right thing to do. Thanks for everything! :)  
  
Ashley: Thank you so much for the e-mail! I had almost forgotten about this, (Well, kind of) and I feel totally un-loyal to my story for not updating sooner. But I am so happy that you and your friends are enjoying it so far!  
  
{And also, this took me like all day to finish - And I am not happy with it. I would really appreciate some input on this...Arg, I'm not feeling very confident in my abilities lately.}  
  
***  
  
Rain gently played an unknown melody upon the roof of the Malfoy manor late during the afternoon of Sunday, August 31. Tomorrow Draco and Lily would be making the trip to Hogwarts to begin the school year, and for once he was quite apprehensive. Though, for the past four days he and Lily had made it very clear to each other that they were a couple; he still feared her introduction to the public. Being rather good looking, he knew that she would attract much unneeded attention. He couldn't bare the idea of her running off with some filth like Harry Potter.  
  
Shuddering at the thought, he slouched back in his uncomfortable chair located in the family library. Only, it wasn't just this that troubled him. The fact that Lily still had to be sorted positively terrified him; for he knew she was not Slytherin material. Of course, he would still want to be with her regardless of what house she belonged, but his reputation was at stake. Certainly a real man would drop everything for the women he loved, but not Draco. He was not a man. He was a boy. He released a sigh, taking no notice to the opening door.  
  
"Draco?" Came a hushed, smooth voice from the doorway.  
  
He turned, grinning inwardly. It was Lily. "Yes?" He questioned, gesturing for her to enter.  
  
She walked towards him gracefully, as always, stopping only when she was right in front of him. "It's one in the morning...Why are you still here?" She asked, raising one eyebrow in curiosity.   
  
Reaching up, he grabbed her hips, pulling her into his lap. "I was thinking." Draco replied shortly, beginning to kiss her neck. He heard her moan softly, seemingly distracted from her purpose with his actions.  
  
"Walk with me," She managed to say, barely in a whisper.  
  
Abruptly he stopped kissing her soft skin, "But - It's raining..." He trailed, peering at her quizzically.   
  
Lily gazed back, her green eyes fixed upon him. "I know." She stated, beginning to stand while grabbing his hand. Slowly she lead him out of the library, through the house, and out into the night.  
  
The rain was pouring down, but Lily seemed to take no notice. She continued to tug him out onto the front lawn, where she finally stopped and turned to face him. He could see her nipples through her thin, wet sweater; he tried not to stare.   
  
"Why are we out here?" He asked.  
  
"I enjoy the rain, and I was restless. Could we walk?"  
  
Draco nodded, allowing her to take his hand once more. They began to stroll through the cold rain, and reluctantly he told her of his worries. To his surprise, she had been having similar thoughts, which he found to be an extreme comfort.  
  
After they'd walked for awhile, he stopped and looked at her. They were both soaked, but he didn't mind any longer. Locking his eyes with hers, he leaned down and their lips connected. He stroked his tongue upon hers, slowly speeding up the pace of their kiss. He placed his hands on her bum, pulling her closer as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Absently, his right hand began to trail up her shirt, landing upon her breast. She moaned into his mouth, as his thumb gently caressed her nipple.  
  
He felt her hand travel towards his belt buckle, but he stopped her.   
  
"Lily, I don't think we should go any further." Bloody Hell, he was horrible at lying when he truly wanted something.  
  
She looked puzzled, than her expression softened. "I want to." She spoke, breathlessly, proceeding to undo his buckle.  
  
Draco tried not to smile, as he in turn removed her shirt. Quickly the couple stripped each other of their remaining attire, while waddling towards a more secluded place; kissing roughly on the way.  
  
Eventually, Draco lay her down under the ancient Malfoy willow tree, along the side of the mansion. He leaned over her beautiful face, and kissed her peach lips lightly, starting to trail down her body. Through the valley between her breasts, down to her bellybutton, than stopping to travel back upward. Upon reaching her breasts again, he began to tenderly kiss and suck them, while his knee began to gently nudge her legs apart.  
  
Looking up, he noticed that she appeared to be rather anxious, and was gnawing her lip in a nervous manner. Nodding slightly to himself, he grasped her shoulders, and entered her warmth. She flinched beneath him, gasping with a sharp intake of breath. Concern flickered across his face, but he said nothing. Draco eased himself on top her, allowing her to get used to his weight, though he was still supporting himself with his forearms.   
  
By instinct, he began to slowly rock his hips into hers. Surprisingly, she did the same. He began to quicken the motion, and could feel her finger nails digging into his back in a result of her pain. Draco was beginning to sweat, despite the cold precipitation that was pouring onto him, but kept up his pattern. He groaned in pleasure, and discovered that Lily was as well.   
  
He could feel his peak coming on, and began thrusting into her more violently trying to make the best of what was left. Draco's body stiffened, than relax as he poured himself into her, and collapsed onto her sticky body; too exhausted to move. He rested his head upon her chest, and felt her begin to stroke his wet hair. Soon the two fell asleep under the willow tree; beneath their protective canopy of green.   
  
***  
  
Sun peeked through the cracks of the branches, spreading warmth over Draco's naked body. His gray eyes opened, to find Lily sleeping beside him, her arm around his waist. Without thinking, he bolted upward, desperate to know the time. The brunette goddess stirred at his left, and sat up next to him.  
  
"What is wrong?" She asked, while rubbing her green eyes of sleep.  
  
"We need to get dressed...we have to leave for Hogwarts today, remember?"  
  
Lily looked around a moment, somewhat confused. "Yes...but - our clothes are in your front yard." She spoke as if it were no problem.  
  
Draco felt his face getting hot. His Father would have already been outside this morning; how could one miss scattered teenage attire on their perfectly manicured lawn? "We're going to have to sneak into a back entrance...Without our clothes." He replied, while examining her mortified expression.  
  
"What?!" She blurted out, "There is no way, Draco. There must be another way to go about this."  
  
"Would you rather run around my lawn, nude, searching for your clothes in front of the multiple picture windows?" He questioned, becoming irritated with her.  
  
"No." She replied feebly.  
  
He sighed, "Okay. Follow me." With a gesture of his hand, he lead her out into the side yard, where there was a door leading into the greenhouse. Quickly, he crept over, creaked it open, and entered, praying that she had followed. To his relief, the corridor was empty, and so appeared the back stairway. Draco ran to the steps, hearing the faint patter of her feet close behind him.   
  
After climbing the few flights of stairs leading to the proper floor, he stopped to wait for Lily to catch up. She finally appeared, looking disgusted, while trying her best to conceal her breasts from view.  
  
"What is wro..." His voice cut off; his eyes widened. Coming up the stairs after Lily was his Father, whom looked more pale than usual - but satisfied none-the-less. How had he not heard Lucius? Seen him? More importantly, why hadn't Lily told him that his Dad was there?   
  
Two pairs of gray eyes met, and locked. Draco hadn't even noticed a whimpering Lily that was now standing behind him, crying into his shoulder with an arm wrapped around his neck; obviously trying to hide herself from Mr. Malfoy.   
  
His Father smirked, "Well now Draco, we certainly are in trouble..." 


End file.
